


haunted houses are so in!

by lvesugawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, how do you tag, mentions of a haunted house, mentions of coraline, talking about halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvesugawara/pseuds/lvesugawara
Summary: yamaguchi doesn’t like haunted houses. terushima wants to go to one.will he be able to convince yama to go with him?dun dun dun!
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	haunted houses are so in!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: let’s go to the haunted house! oh, please, please, please, please?!
> 
> from: https://prompts.neocities.org/

_tadashi yamaguchi despises haunted houses._

he visited one when he was younger with tsukishima, but it scared him shitless. he couldn’t go at least three seconds without screaming whenever someone popped up near him with fake blood all over their faces and fake slasher weapons in hand. he was lucky enough to even escape the attraction.

tsukishima still brings it up to this day.

asshole.

yamaguchi has never been the biggest fan of scares or anything related to the sort, so he tries to avoid haunted houses at all costs.

well, _tried to._

“terushima, for the last time i’m not going with you-“

“c’mon freckles!” the faux blond whined as he flopped onto a beanbag chair. they were currently lounging in yamaguchi’s room, since terushima promised he would come to visit once the school week was finally over.

“let's go to the haunted house! oh, please, please, please, please?!”

_yamaguchi is somewhat regretting his decision of agreeing to let his boyfriend visit._

the green haired male sighed. “i don’t know, teru,”

“but everyone is talking about it! from what i’ve heard, it sounds hella cool!” terushima sat back up, his face cupped in his hands. he had a slight pout in his lips. “it’ll be fun! and we can go together! if it helps, you can hold my hand while we run for our lives!”

“how is that supposed to make me feel any better!?” yamaguchi groaned, bringing a hand down his face.

“i said you can hold my hand!” teru responded cheekily, a smile replacing his previous pout. “besides, i’ll be there to protect you,” he puffed out his chest. “i’m not scared, like, of anything!”

“hard to believe.”

“hey! don’t be like that,” his pout returned. yamaguchi rolled his eyes playfully before placing his hands in his lap. “i’ve never liked jump scares and stuff,” he mumbled. “haunted houses just get me on edge and i get scared pretty easily.”

terushima titled his head to the side in thought. “i get it. horror and stuff like that isn’t for everyone! tsuchiyu isn’t the biggest fan of scares either. learned that the hard way. the team isn’t allowed to bring up any horror films at our movie nights anymore,” he gave a small chuckle, yamaguchi following. “but it’s okay! maybe we can do something else.”

yamaguchi gave a small frown. “i’m sorry, teru. you sounded really excited to go,” he trailed off. “i mean, we can give it a try if you want! i’ll do my best not to get scared,”

_yeah, let’s see how long that’ll last._

“nah, it’s cool,” terushima shrugged. “ i don’t want ya to force yourself to go. like i said, we can try doing something else! something less scary. what'd ya think of watching a movie on halloween?”

yamaguchi looked up at him, his eyebrows slightly quirked up suspiciously “what kind of movie?”

“maybe a horro-“

“no.”

“lemme finish!” terushima exclaimed blatantly. “like, maybe a horror animation movie! nothing with too much scares and stuff!”

“i mean, that doesn’t sound too bad,” yamaguchi offered a small smile. “did you have a movie in mind?”

terushima nodded his head excitedly. “i’m glad you asked, freckles!” he gave a small pause, as if to build up suspense, with a large smile on his face.

_he’s such a dork._

“i was thinking coraline! i mean, it’s not even scary; it’s like a thrilling fantasy or something like that. it’s one my favorites,” his smile got a bit sheepish. “it’d be nice to watch it with you. only if you want to, of course!”

yamaguchi’s smile grew. “i’ve seen the movie once, i think. but, i wouldn’t mind watching it you, teru.” his face flushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. “you sound really excited. it’s cute,”

“frecklessss!” terushima leaned back into the chair, his hands over his face. wearing a bashful smile, he said “have i been rubbing off on you or something? that was so unexpected!”

yamaguchi let out a small giggle, his face flushing more. “i learned from the best.” terushima laughed at that before sitting up, removing his hands from his face. Walking over towards the bed, he sat down next to the green haired male and placed his head on top of yamaguchi’s. “saturday is gonna be so much fun, freckles. i’ll probably have to buy candy, though. what kinda candy do you like?”

“i’m fine with anything really, but i really like milk chocolate.”

“noted!” terushima smiled before closing his eyes. yamaguchi leaned closer to him as he let out a contented sigh. “what time do you have to make it back to the train station?”

“in about two hours, i think. why?” terushima perked up. yamaguchi shrugged slightly. “just wondering. i kind of want to stay like this for a bit,” he murmured as he closed his eyes. “sleeping upright wouldn’t be comfortable, freckles,” terushima chuckled before leaning back, yamaguchi following suit. he shifted his position, his head now laying on terushima’s chest. terushima gave a soft smile as he ran his finger through yamaguchi’s hair.

letting out another sigh, he snuggled closer. “i think i might fall asleep.” terushima nodded in acknowledgment. “alright. i might fall asleep, too,”

“make sure you set an alarm so you won’t be late to catch the train, teru.”

“i know i know. have some faith in me, freckles!”

**Author's Note:**

> i got stumped at the end,, i’m sorry!!
> 
> anyways i love teruyama 🥺
> 
> follow me on [twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/lveletterz)


End file.
